A fixed contact terminal support structure, having a fixed contact terminal support structure that supports a pair of fixed contact terminals, on free ends of which are provided fixed contacts, with a fixed contact stand and causes both end portions of a movable contact piece to be capable of contacting to and separating from the pair of fixed contacts, wherein the fixed contact terminals, to which a connection terminal is fixed by caulking, are formed in an approximate C-shape, and a permanent magnet is installed in a lower side corner portion of the fixed contact terminals, has been proposed as a contact structure that may be applied to an electromagnetic contactor that carries out switching of a current path (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).